This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To develop a vaccine for dengue viruses. Dengue viruses threaten over a third of the world's population and cause an estimated 100 - 150 million cases of dengue fever every year. InViragen's dengue vaccine was designed by collaborators at the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) to protect against all four of the dengue viruses. The vaccine has been shown to be safe and effective in preclinical animal models. We have set up nonhuman primate animal models to test an experimental dengue vaccine for human clinical development. We are exploring preclinical development of a chimeric tetravalent vaccine. This research uses Animal Services and Research Services.